spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dingleberry Date
Dingleberry Date is the 10th episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It aired on September 1, 2014. It is the 32nd episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry *Jessica Plot Charles Dingleberry has an upcoming date, and his friends try to help him out. Story Charles Dingleberry ran into SpongeBob's room at the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community. He had a suit on, and looked cleaner than usual. "Keep it down! I'm getting ready for something important!" he yelled at them. "What is it?" asked SpongeBob. "Nothing! Just keep it down!" he yelled. "What's so important?" asked Krabs. "I said NOTHING!!!" yelled Charles. "Hah! Why are you dressed like that?" asked Patrick. "NO REASON!!!!!!" he grew furious. "You look like you're going to a funeral!" said Sandy. "Whatever!!! How does my hair look?" Charles asked them. "You don't have any hair!" said Plankton. "Shut up, scum!" said Charles. "Just tell us where you're going!!" said Krabs. "Okay, fine," said Charles. "I might have a date tonight...." A few seconds passed by, and then everyone roared in laughter. "Why are you going on a date? You're in a retirement community for pete's sake! You're too old!" laughed Krabs. "Well, that doesn't seem to stop Squidward and Sandy!" said Charles. "What are you talking about??" barked Squidward. "There's nothing between us!" "Oh really?" said Plankton. He pulled up a security camera video which showed Squidward and Sandy making out in a closet. Squidward and Sandy blushed and quietly giggled. "To me, age is just a number," Charles told them. "I'm in love, and simply wish to have a good date." "We can help you out!" said SpongeBob. "BahahahHAH! I would never let you clowns help me out!" said SpongeBob. "Lad, I've been married 7 times. If there's one thing I know, it's how to get a woman!" said Krabs. "Hmmmmm....okay, but it better good advice!" said Charles. The gang huddled around Charles and each gave them their advice. "Take her to the cheapest place possible! Women love cheap men!" said Krabs. "Don't pass out drunk at dinner!" said Squidward. "Don't fluirt with any other women on the date!" said Plankton. "Ditch the suit. Wear a pumpkin costume!" said SpongeBob. "Yeah! And eat yourself!!!" said Patrick. "GAHHH! You guys have the WORST ADVICE EVER!!!!" raged Charles. "I have some advice," said Sandy. "I'm a woman, after all." "Hmmmm....okay, let's hear it..." said Charles. "But be warned! If you follow this advice, be ready to be tied down to a long steady relationship until death does you apart." "Okay, fine, whatever. Anything to get me through this date!" said Charles. "Very well then," said Sandy. Sandy walked over to Charles and whispered in his ears for 30 minutes. "Could you repeat all of that? All I heard was 'ppppssssssssssssssssssssssss'!!!" Sandy repeated herself, and this time Charles got it. "Perfect! I'll use this! Thanks, Sandy!" said Charles. "Don't say I didn't warn you," said Sandy. A FEW HOURS LATER Charles and his date, Jessica, were at a fancy restaurant. "I'm having a great time!" said Charles. "I'm not," said Jessica. "I don't think this is going to work out..." Charles remembered Sandy's advice, and used it. It instantly worked like a charm. Jessica was amazed and fell crazy in love with him. "How could I have been so blind!!!!!" said Jessica. "I know right?" said Charles. 2 AND A HALF DAYS LATER Jessica walked down the aisle in her wedding dress. Charles stood nervously on the stage. SpongeBob and friends sat in the audience. "Don't you think this was a little hasty?" said Krabs. "I warned Charles that my advice was too good!" said Sandy. "Jessica went crazy and already proposed!" The preacher stood between them. "Jessica, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded fish?" "I do," she said. "Charles, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded fish?" "I....I...I do....?" he said. "I now pronounce you husband and fish!" he said. Jessica jumped into Charles' arms. He was sweating and shaking. "This is the happiest day of my life!" said Jessica. 45 MINUTES LATER Charles' and Jessica's grave stones were placed outside the retirement community. "They had a good run," said Squidward. "Too bad they're gone," said Plankton. "Who wants tacos?" The ghosts of Charles and Jessica appeared. "Yay!!! We get to spend eternity together as ghosts!!!!" said Ghost Jessica. Ghost Charles just stood there continuing to sweat and tremble. "I told you my advice was too good," said Sandy. "Too good." Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:2014